When We Were Young
by MammaSnow
Summary: A Snow and Charming fiction based on Adele,s song 'When We Were Young'. No curse AU - storybrooke is just a normal town.
1. Chapter 1

**Mary Margaret and David Nolan one shot inspired by "When We Were Young" from Adele's album 25.**

They grew up in the sleepy town of Storybrooke together. He was drawn to her from their first day of kindergarten, though he was too young to understand it, she felt like home to him.

She was surrounded by fancy dress costumes but seemed to be desperately routing for one costume in particular. The petite brunette, with hair already down to her shoulders, squealed in delight as she pulled out the Snow White dress.

He made his way over to her, she looked exactly like the princess, only more perfect.

"You look like a movie" he declared, smiling warmly at whom he hoped would become his new friend.

"That's because I'm from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, silly" she giggled.

Giving him a look up and down, her green eyes assessed him. Seemingly content with what she saw, the young girl thrust a wooden sword at the boy.

"You can be my Prince Charming" she told him, grabbing his hand and together they set off on their first of many adventures.

School days soon became play dates and the children were with each other more often than not. Afternoons spent in the sun, rainy days when imagination turned sofas into horses and carpets into meadows, they didn't care what they did, as long as it was together. However, hide and seek was a particular favourite of the two, wether it was inside or out, they could always find new hiding places.

She could never stay hidden for long though, he seemed to know where she was and how to follow her, as she did him.

"Prince Charming, you found me" she gasped as he caught her behind the curtains.

"I will always find you" he promised her, more a taunt at their young age but neither would forget the words.

They faced elementary school as a team, finding new friends but always sticking together. 'Prince Charming' soon became 'Charming' and 'Snow' became his shortened term of endearment. Every lunch they sat together and every chance to be together in class, they took. He knew he had been lucky the day she chose him as his prince.

"Charming!" the familiar cry from across the play ground had him running to her.

They hadn't seen each other since the previous day - a very long time to them indeed.

After their familiar, friendly hug she tapped him on the shoulder initiating a game of chase. They sped round the playground like they seemed to speed through elementary.

Middle school came all too soon and games of Prince and Princess were suddenly much less cool than playing video games or riding bikes till the sun started to set. Of course, they still did it all together.

He hadn't realised that so much homework could be given out. It was child cruelty! She would never let him struggle with it alone though.

"Charming, you can't possibly still be on that math problem" she teased him, her raven hair falling around her, now at elbow length.

He couldn't help but think how pretty his best friend is. Not that he would ever tell her.

"I'm not as smart as you are, go on, would you just give me this answer?"

She blushed at the compliment, something she seemed to be doing a lot more recently but shook her head. "I will not be sweet talked into giving the answers"

He looked up at her, giving her his best puppy dog face, knowing she was unable to resist when he looked sad.

"Fine! But this is the last one Charming" she tutted, hiding a small smile.

"Thanks Snow" he grinned, scribbling down her work.

The summer before they moved to high school was months of being with each other. They spent days at the park with Ashley, Sean, Ruby and Peter.

Sean and Peter had told Mary Margaret she couldn't play football but soon realised that was a mistake. She kicked the ball at Sean's head, somehow managing to make it bounce off onto Peter's. The girls collapsed in laughter, the boys didn't question her ability again and David smiled, ignoring the gushy feeling in his stomach as he looked at her animated features.

'Truth or Dare' become a popular game between the group of friends. Ruby played knock-a-door-run on the Mayor's door. David admitted to the last time he had wet himself (it was when he was little to everyone's dismay). Sean downed a whole energy drink in one go. But when Ashely asked Mary Margaret if she loved anyone, the game soon ended and became 'Dare or Dare'. David didn't miss the way she was avoiding his eye contact, something she never did.

Once their summer of freedom was over, high school began. They started to mature and grow up but never did the couple grow apart. She was still the only thing on his mind, but he was beginning to wonder if she was more suited to taking residence in his heart, perhaps she already had.

Homework, assignments and projects piled up, leaving them both to feel a little bit drowned. Team work got them through though, and was a great excuse to see her.

The years seemed to fly by and they were soon in their final grades of high school.

Some nights she would be very giddy, the blush on her cheeks taking away her pale complexion and her hair wild and flying. These were the nights he knew we was in love.

The sun had already set when she knocked on his door, always a rhythmical beat. He opened the door and with one look at her smile, he knew it was one of those nights.

"Charming! Get your jacket, we're going on an adventure" she giggled, standing in the doorway.

He did as he was told, after all he'd do anything she asked him to.

She took him by the hand and led him towards the old toll bridge, or the troll bridge as they named it when they were younger.

"Snow, what are you up to this time?" he teased, not bothering to keep the curiosity out of his tone.

It was a warm night and the sky was lit up with thousands of stars. She couldn't have looked more beautiful in the moonlight.

They arrived at the troll bridge and she stopped, spinning on her feel to face him.

She looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes but now he could see a hint of worry in them, or perhaps caution, it was masked by the radiant excitement though. Rather than letting go of his hand, she took his other so she was holding both. The mood seemed to shift and sober a little.

She opened her mouth to say something but shut it again, unable to get the words. She didn't need to though, he knew her well enough to know exactly what she was trying to say.

"Snow" he whispered before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

In turn, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stood up on her toes.

When their faces were inches apart, she rested her forehead on his. "I need us to be more than friends" she breathed, tickling his lips.

"We always have been" he smirked back at her.

That was all the confirmation she needed of his feelings before catching his lips with her own.

Finally.

It felt wonderful. It felt better than that. It was flying, it was freedom, it was Snow.

When they had to pull away from each other to breathe, she looked at him with that smile reserved for only her Prince Charming, now brighter than ever.

That first kiss was the beginning of many. Each seemed better than the last, though neither thought it possible at the time. They were flying in a romance, one so impossible it seemed to be from a song. Specifically a romantic love ballad.

The development didn't surprise anyone, in fact most were pleased the two were finally dating, however they soon tired of all the kissing and hand holding they seemed to do.

The first time he said "I love you" he was terrified. He knew she loved him, always had, yet the strong desire for her gave him a fear of rejection

"Oh Charming, I love you too" was immediately his favourite sentence to ever leave her lips. Lips which he kissed till they were wonderfully swollen.

He got her a promise ring, the possessive part of him wanting to claim her and wanting to show how he will always be there.

It was his mother's, a green gem with a silver band. She'd told him that true love would follow it anywhere and though she intended it for a wedding ring, it just felt right. No matter who he married, though he knew it would be her, his princess would always be his first and true love.

Though they didn't know it at the time, prom was their final night together with all their friends. They had passed all of their exams and were on their way to further education. He told her he couldn't have done it without her which earned him an eye roll and a grin.

He naturally took his princess with him, Sean accompanied Ashley and Peter went with Ruby.

They spent the night dancing, laughing and celebrating. Holding her in his arms, he memorised everything about her: the curves of her body, the warmth and fit of her in his arms, the feel of her hair tickling his arms, the weight of her head on his shoulder. She never left his side but that was more than fine with him.

Then came the day both their hearts broke.

"Snow, my dad got a job which means we're moving to England"

It punched him in the gut to even say it but what hurt him more was her pain.

"How will I live without you Charming?" she sobbed, falling into his arms.

They stayed like that all night, her safe in his embrace where they both knew she couldn't stay.

For the last few weeks he had in America, she distanced herself from him, for the first time in their lives. It broke him.

She wouldn't answer his calls, reply to his texts and she didn't leave the house, getting her parents to keep him away. Her walls were up, she was protecting herself from more pain so she could mend her broken heart.

The day he left was the last day he saw her. As he was getting in the car to leave, one final look at Storybrooke and tears in his eyes, she came running.

Her eyes were red and her face was puffy, she'd been crying as much as he had.

"One last goodbye" she whispered and launched herself into his arms, holding on so tight he wondered if she'd ever let him go.

After some moments he pulled away enough to cup her face with his hands.

"Snow White, I will always find you. Never forget me" he murmured before kissing every inch of her face. Her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose and chin. She finally caught his lips in hers and kissed him as though the world was ending. Then again, theirs was.

He watched her fade into the distance as they drove away, just as she would fade from his life.

Mary Margaret and David Nolan one shot inspired by "When We Were Young" from Adele's album 25.

They grew up in the sleepy town of Storybrooke together. He was drawn to her from their first day of kindergarten, though he was too young to understand it, she felt like home to him.

She was surrounded by fancy dress costumes but seemed to be desperately routing for one costume in particular. The petite brunette, with hair already down to her shoulders, squealed in delight as she pulled out the Snow White dress.

He made his way over to her, she looked exactly like the princess, only more perfect.

"You look like a movie" he declared, smiling warmly at whom he hoped would become his new friend.

"That's because I'm from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, silly" she giggled.

Giving him a look up and down, her green eyes assessed him. Seemingly content with what she saw, the young girl thrust a wooden sword at the boy.

"You can be my Prince Charming" she told him, grabbing his hand and together they set off on their first of many adventures.

School days soon became play dates and the children were with each other more often than not. Afternoons spent in the sun, rainy days when imagination turned sofas into horses and carpets into meadows, they didn't care what they did, as long as it was together. However, hide and seek was a particular favourite of the two, wether it was inside or out, they could always find new hiding places.

She could never stay hidden for long though, he seemed to know where she was and how to follow her, as she did him.

"Prince Charming, you found me" she gasped as he caught her behind the curtains.

"I will always find you" he promised her, more a taunt at their young age but neither would forget the words.

They faced elementary school as a team, finding new friends but always sticking together. 'Prince Charming' soon became 'Charming' and 'Snow' became his shortened term of endearment. Every lunch they sat together and every chance to be together in class, they took. He knew he had been lucky the day she chose him as his prince.

"Charming!" the familiar cry from across the play ground had him running to her.

They hadn't seen each other since the previous day - a very long time to them indeed.

After their familiar, friendly hug she tapped him on the shoulder initiating a game of chase. They sped round the playground like they seemed to speed through elementary.

Middle school came all too soon and games of Prince and Princess were suddenly much less cool than playing video games or riding bikes till the sun started to set. Of course, they still did it all together.

He hadn't realised that so much homework could be given out. It was child cruelty! She would never let him struggle with it alone though.

"Charming, you can't possibly still be on that math problem" she teased him, her raven hair falling around her, now at elbow length.

He couldn't help but think how pretty his best friend is. Not that he would ever tell her.

"I'm not as smart as you are, go on, would you just give me this answer?"

She blushed at the compliment, something she seemed to be doing a lot more recently but shook her head. "I will not be sweet talked into giving the answers"

He looked up at her, giving her his best puppy dog face, knowing she was unable to resist when he looked sad.

"Fine! But this is the last one Charming" she tutted, hiding a small smile.

"Thanks Snow" he grinned, scribbling down her work.

The summer before they moved to high school was months of being with each other. They spent days at the park with Ashley, Sean, Ruby and Peter.

Sean and Peter had told Mary Margaret she couldn't play football but soon realised that was a mistake. She kicked the ball at Sean's head, somehow managing to make it bounce off onto Peter's. The girls collapsed in laughter, the boys didn't question her ability again and David smiled, ignoring the gushy feeling in his stomach as he looked at her animated features.

'Truth or Dare' become a popular game between the group of friends. Ruby played knock-a-door-run on the Mayor's door. David admitted to the last time he had wet himself (it was when he was little to everyone's dismay). Sean downed a whole energy drink in one go. But when Ashely asked Mary Margaret if she loved anyone, the game soon ended and became 'Dare or Dare'. David didn't miss the way she was avoiding his eye contact, something she never did.

Once their summer of freedom was over, high school began. They started to mature and grow up but never did the couple grow apart. She was still the only thing on his mind, but he was beginning to wonder if she was more suited to taking residence in his heart, perhaps she already had.

Homework, assignments and projects piled up, leaving them both to feel a little bit drowned. Team work got them through though, and was a great excuse to see her.

The years seemed to fly by and they were soon in their final grades of high school.

Some nights she would be very giddy, the blush on her cheeks taking away her pale complexion and her hair wild and flying. These were the nights he knew we was in love.

The sun had already set when she knocked on his door, always a rhythmical beat. He opened the door and with one look at her smile, he knew it was one of those nights.

"Charming! Get your jacket, we're going on an adventure" she giggled, standing in the doorway.

He did as he was told, after all he'd do anything she asked him to.

She took him by the hand and led him towards the old toll bridge, or the troll bridge as they named it when they were younger.

"Snow, what are you up to this time?" he teased, not bothering to keep the curiosity out of his tone.

It was a warm night and the sky was lit up with thousands of stars. She couldn't have looked more beautiful in the moonlight.

They arrived at the troll bridge and she stopped, spinning on her feel to face him.

She looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes but now he could see a hint of worry in them, or perhaps caution, it was masked by the radiant excitement though. Rather than letting go of his hand, she took his other so she was holding both. The mood seemed to shift and sober a little.

She opened her mouth to say something but shut it again, unable to get the words. She didn't need to though, he knew her well enough to know exactly what she was trying to say.

"Snow" he whispered before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

In turn, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stood up on her toes.

When their faces were inches apart, she rested her forehead on his. "I need us to be more than friends" she breathed, tickling his lips.

"We always have been" he smirked back at her.

That was all the confirmation she needed of his feelings before catching his lips with her own.

Finally.

It felt wonderful. It felt better than that. It was flying, it was freedom, it was Snow.

When they had to pull away from each other to breathe, she looked at him with that smile reserved for only her Prince Charming, now brighter than ever.

That first kiss was the beginning of many. Each seemed better than the last, though neither thought it possible at the time. They were flying in a romance, one so impossible it seemed to be from a song. Specifically a romantic love ballad.

The development didn't surprise anyone, in fact most were pleased the two were finally dating, however they soon tired of all the kissing and hand holding they seemed to do.

The first time he said "I love you" he was terrified. He knew she loved him, always had, yet the strong desire for her gave him a fear of rejection

"Oh Charming, I love you too" was immediately his favourite sentence to ever leave her lips. Lips which he kissed till they were wonderfully swollen.

He got her a promise ring, the possessive part of him wanting to claim her and wanting to show how he will always be there.

It was his mother's, a green gem with a silver band. She'd told him that true love would follow it anywhere and though she intended it for a wedding ring, it just felt right. No matter who he married, though he knew it would be her, his princess would always be his first and true love.

Though they didn't know it at the time, prom was their final night together with all their friends. They had passed all of their exams and were on their way to further education. He told her he couldn't have done it without her which earned him an eye roll and a grin.

He naturally took his princess with him, Sean accompanied Ashley and Peter went with Ruby.

They spent the night dancing, laughing and celebrating. Holding her in his arms, he memorised everything about her: the curves of her body, the warmth and fit of her in his arms, the feel of her hair tickling his arms, the weight of her head on his shoulder. She never left his side but that was more than fine with him.

Then came the day both their hearts broke.

"Snow, my dad got a job which means we're moving to England"

It punched him in the gut to even say it but what hurt him more was her pain.

"How will I live without you Charming?" she sobbed, falling into his arms.

They stayed like that all night, her safe in his embrace where they both knew she couldn't stay.

For the last few weeks he had in America, she distanced herself from him, for the first time in their lives. It broke him.

She wouldn't answer his calls, reply to his texts and she didn't leave the house, getting her parents to keep him away. Her walls were up, she was protecting herself from more pain so she could mend her broken heart.

The day he left was the last day he saw her. As he was getting in the car to leave, one final look at Storybrooke and tears in his eyes, she came running.

Her eyes were red and her face was puffy, she'd been crying as much as he had.

"One last goodbye" she whispered and launched herself into his arms, holding on so tight he wondered if she'd ever let him go.

After some moments he pulled away enough to cup her face with his hands.

"Snow White, I will always find you. Never forget me" he murmured before kissing every inch of her face. Her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose and chin. She finally caught his lips in hers and kissed him as though the world was ending. Then again, theirs was.

He watched her fade into the distance as they drove away, just as she would fade from his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't leave it at that ;)**

 **Ok so for this fic there are no smart mobile phones because that would make things too easy for them.**

He hadn't spoken to her for six years. After spending almost their whole lives talking to each other at least every other day, he lost contact with her.

International calls proved too costly and besides the signal was terrible. Sending letters became their contact of choice but school work proved too much, as did cost and eventually they stopped exchanging mail. Besides when they both moved to college and neither knew the other's new address.

He still remembered her though; not that he could ever forget.

So with the close of his education and qualifications under his belt he headed back home, not just back to America but to Storybrooke, where he could only pray she'd be.

After what was only hours but seemed like days he got off the plane and hopped in a cab for the small town.

His parents had told him he was crazy, she could be married or living in China or both for all he knew. They wanted him to at least have a job and a house before he went over but he couldn't wait that long.

So after he had finished his tedious journey which seemed like the pilot had taken a detour around the world on, and the taxi ride which he was pretty sure the driver had left Maine and drove to LA before arriving at Storybrooke, he headed straight to Granny's diner to get a room.

However he came to a stop when he saw a small family. The father and his daughter, who could have only been about 4, came out of the diner when they spotted a petite brunette with a pixie cut. The little girl ran to her and she picked her up, spinning her round in her arms. It was then David got a look at the woman's face. His heart became as still as he did.

That was his Snow.

She was greeting the young girl with so much happiness and love, she couldn't look any more right with a child. 'Unless it was mine' something in the back of his mind said.

She put the girl down and they walked hand in hand over to her father, who she greeted with a warm smile and all three headed in the direction of the library. She hadn't seen him, she'd been too wrapped up with her family.

He knew he should give up on her, she is clearly living happily without him but the tiniest part of him couldn't help but hold onto the hope that they still have a chance. So he entered the diner feeling quite heartbroken but not completely hopeless.

Everything about the town has a memory attached, the diner especially so and each and every memory takes him back to Snow. It's a raw pain to his heart which hurts but proves to him exactly how he feels about her.

In his whole life he had never once seen Ruby speechless but when he walked through the door, her jaw dropped and she fell silent.

"No way" she gasped "David?"

He grinned and moved over to where she stood still with her mouth open and embraced his old friend.

"Missed me Rubes?" he teased and judging by the grip with which she returned the hug, she had missed him.

She seemed to get over the initial shock and anger took it's place.

"What the hell are you doing here? You can't just show up unannounced like this! You're meant to be in England and you just waltz into my diner like it's no big deal" she ranted "we don't get any word for however many years and then-"

"I'm sorry!" he cut her off before she had the whole diner staring.

She just pulled him back into another hug with a loud sigh muttering something about Nolan always being trouble and granny warning her back when she first met him.

"Where is granny?" he asked, suddenly missing her presence in the diner.

A sombre mood took over and Ruby's face darkened. He knew that could only mean one thing.

"We lost her. About a few months after we lost contact with you" Ruby grimaced "it was completely unexpected, she worked here up until her last day and hadn't told anyone she was ill"

He dropped his head and tried to hold together all his emotions, knowing Ruby wouldn't be able to see him upset. Instead he offered his sympathy which she thanked him for and then quickly brushed off but he didn't miss her eyes filling up.

"Can I get a room?" he asked, changing the subject for her benefit.

"Of course, forest view sound good?" she asked, nodding gratefully.

"Perfect"

He only meant to have a quick nap but when he awoke, it was dark out and he could hear what sounded like half of Storybrooke in the diner downstairs so following both his curiosity and his now large appetite, he went to investigate.

He walked into the middle of a party of which he seemed to recognise no one and every one.

He started looking for Ruby to ask for some food but more importantly for some guidance when he heard a laugh. Melodic and contagious, like something out of a song. It could only belong to one person. His Snow. Though he has no right to call her that anymore.

He was about to turn and retreat up to his room when she emerged from the crowd and caught sight of him.

The drink she was holding fell from her hand and shattered on the floor around her. The sound of it seemed to bring her back to her senses and she began to fluster over the glass, somehow without taking her eyes off him.

A waiter came over and dismissed her from trying to clean the mess, leaving her completely free to either run away from him or straight to him.

He knew that would be the last moment he saw her with the innocence of his childhood. He memorised her in this light so he could keep it forever. A moment before the realisation of their age and the time apart would take them, before they would see how reckless things have been between them.

She slowly walked over to the edge of the room where he stood but moved past, walking into a corridor out of the main room. He understood that he was to follow.

"You said when you left me that you'd moved overseas" she said, her voice barely loud enough for him to hear but he did hear the catch in her voice when she said 'left' like a gun shot.

"I came back. I didn't want to shock you but nobody told me that you'd be here" he gently tried to explain.

Her gaze finally fell as she dropped her head. He knew her well enough to know that she was hiding her emotions from him. That hurt, a lot.

"Snow?" he tried after too many moments of silence between them.

"Don't" she cut him off, looking back up. He heard the raw emotion in her voice, he saw the tracks of tears on her cheeks and he felt the walls around her heart.

"You can't just walk back into my life and pretend everything is fine, like you didn't abandon me. Returning back here after college was so hard because everything took me back to when you were here but I adjusted and I was healing. You can't just do this to me David! she finally broke down.

He reached out to touch her but she moved back out of his reach.

"Sn-Mary Margaret, my apologies will never be enough but you know that I never wanted to leave you and even when we stopped writing I knew I would travel the world until I found you. A part of me, no all of me, has been holding on in case you still care because I know I do"

She looked back up into his eyes and seemed to decide he was speaking the truth, so she can still read him like an open book as he can her.

"I do, I never stopped caring but you can't expect me to just drop everything for you, nor after you left"

"Your husband and daughter?" he asked though it was more a statement.

"I'm not married David and I've hardly had time to give birth since college have I?" she told him, confusion clear on her face.

"But I saw you earlier" he weakly attempted.

That seemed to explain things to her as understanding filled her expression.

"That was Peter and his daughter, Ruby's family, not mine" she explained, finally smiling for the first time, but because of them and not him.

She lifted her hand to brush some hair from her eyes and he caught sight of a sparking green gem.

"My ring?" he just about gasped.

She looked to the promise ring from all those years ago on her hand and back to him again.

"I guess I still care" she whispered.

That was it. He couldn't hold back any kings and besides he couldn't make things any worse.

He closed the space between them, cupping her face with his hands, he kissed her.

She tensed for a moment but for just that because she wrapped her arms round his waist and returned the kiss, using her tip toes for extra height.

This was right. This was Snow.

They broke apart and pressed their foreheads together.

"Charming" she whispered into his lips before burying her face in his shoulder and collapsing into his embrace.

He immediately wrapped her up in his arms and held her steady as she let the tears fall. Whispering comfort and kissing her hair, he gently rubbed her back.

They stood for minutes before she pulled back and looked into his eyes again.

"This is your last chance Charming, you leave me again and that's it" she warns, and he can tell she means it.

"I promise you I will never leave you again. I'll spend every day with you and hold you every night. You'll never doubt how much I love you again Snow White. I would hurt myself before you" he tells her, never dropping eye contact and meaning every word.

"I'm pretty sure I'm crazy but I love you too Prince Charming" she replies before falling into his embrace again.

He stays good to his word, she never once doubts him and he never leaves her. To the surprise of no one, he moves his promise ring to her wedding finger and they are married within a year, both making unnecessary excuses about not wasting any more time. The year after that a baby comes along and everyone can see they love their child just as much as they do each other, which needless to say is a lot.

' **It was just like a movie,**

 **It was just like a song,**

 **When we were young'**

Fin.


End file.
